


you don't have to say i love you to say i love you

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet, once again, only to ears that didn’t listen closely. <br/>They both heard it, in the silence, in their slow breaths. A steady ‘I love you’ all around them. </p>
<p>_<br/>inspired by for him. by troye sivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't have to say i love you to say i love you

 

* * *

 

Waking up in the morning, Ben could easily ignore the light streaming into the bedroom through the half shut blinds but not the snoring person right next to him. Groaning on the inside, Ben rolled onto his side to throw a look at Mike, who, like always, was half hidden under the blanket, face smushed in the pillow with half open lips. Suddenly, a hand shot from underneath the blanket and wrapped around Ben’s shoulder, dragging him closer until Mike could burrow his face in Ben's chest, with his whole body curling around Ben’s. The snoring did stop for a few seconds before Mike fell back into the normal deep sleep and it returned with gusto against his chest.

Breathing out quietly, Ben brushed a hand over Mike's hair, starting to pet his lover quietly. The snoring stopped a few minutes later, Mike waking up slightly to hum a soft “Ben” to his skin.

They stayed there, quietly, until the sun rose onto the sky and filtered into the room, dipping it in soft orange light.

“We have to get up.” Mike murmured, eyes still shut.

“In a few minutes perhaps.” Ben whispered, dragging his fingers through Mike's hair, making the man purr under his fingers.

Quiet, once again, only to ears that didn’t listen closely.

They both heard it, in the silence, in their slow breaths. A steady ‘I love you’ all around them.

* * *

 

Reaching out, Mike wrapped his fingers around the gently steaming mug standing on the counter of the empty house, filling the tiny space around the mug with warmth and the smell of earl grey. Ben was already gone, having an Interview in the heart of London.

Just as he opened the pantry to collect things for breakfast, he found a tiny post it note hanging from his favorite cereal.

‘look into the oven’ was written in Ben's messy handwriting.

Oh did Ben knew him.

Placing the tiny post it note into the pocket of his pants for safe keeping, he turned around to open the oven and suddenly the loneliness of the day didn’t feel so bad. Collecting tiny pastries from the rack and shoving one into his mouth, Mike grinned.

Looking around in the kitchen, he also spotted a pot on the stove, post it note proudly sticking to the metal.

Walking closer, he could read the same messy scrawl on the pale yellow paper.

‘also lunch, should be back before dinner’

The I love you was unwritten but there between the lines. Sticking to Mike's mind like the sticky note to the pot of stew.

And Mike's I love you later that day went unsaid as they fell asleep under the blankets and safe in each others arms. 

* * *

 

Lying on the couch, Mike had his laptop on his stomach, neck aching from the position as he added some footage to the videos, working till perfection. Which now took him 2 hours of lying there.

A long suffering sigh came from above him and he looked up, seeing Ben standing over him with a cup of tea and a plate full of food in his hands.

“Move.” He said softly and Mike knew what he wanted to do. So he scooped forward, sitting up so Ben could sneak into the gap between Mike and the sofa until Mike was resting his back against Ben's chest with the tea now in his hand and the food on his lap.

“You looked so tired.” Ben explained as he curled an arm around Mike's middle, pulling him closer.

“I am.” Mike replied, taking a long sip from the tea, smiling as his mouth filled with his favorite flavor.

“You should take a break.” Taking the first bite from the food on the plate, he thought of it, taking a break.

“But I am not done yet.” He finally said, turning his head until he could look into Ben's eyes.

“And if I take a break now, it will take me longer to finish and it will take longer for us to get home.” Mike said after he caught the disapproving look.

“Okay.” Ben murmured and pressed a soft kiss to Mike's neck before snuggling into the couch behind him and into Mike in front of him.

“You are going to stay here until I am done, aren’t you?” Mike asked after he drained the tea and placed the empty mug and the half empty plate on the floor.

“Jup.” Was muttered sleepily against his skin.

“Thank you.” Mike said but it sounded nothing like a thank you. More like I love you.

* * *

 

“Can you please…?” Mike was already shoving his phone into Ben's hand, followed by his keys and a to go mug for on the ride.

Ben, out of breath from the hurried morning ritual, threw a thankful smile into his direction, pocketing everything hurriedly before groaning.

“Left the jacket upstairs.” He was already turning but Mike sprinted up the stairs, collecting everything Ben would need today and was downstairs in record time, presenting Ben with the armful of things.

“You are a godsend.” Ben praised him, slipping into his jacket.

“How do I look?” He then asked, spread his arms out for Mike to look at his crooked tie and tousled hair.

“Perfect.” He whispered, leaning closer to kiss his chef while doing his tie.

“I love you.” Ben said, gripping Mike's waist slightly as he dipped into another kiss, stealing Mike's breath away. Long enough for Ben to pack everything and to be out of the door.

“What an asshole.” Mike got out before he sank against the counter, staring out of the window to watch the car drive out of the driveway.

In the car, Ben hummed with energy, smiling so wide that his cheeks hurt.

Coming home a few hours later, Ben was welcomed with a slight punch in the chest and a welcome home kiss.

“I love you too you fool.” Mike said gently with adoration in every word and love in each breath.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
